The Earth Spirit
by pizzafan123
Summary: Ceres Dust, the Earth Spirit made by the Man in Moon. Granting to the powers of the earth. Born in the 1800, fearful at her true purpose in like, why the Man in Moon made her. Two centuries later and she is still looking. The only question is, will she find her anwser.
1. Ceres Dust, Earth Spirit

**I'm going to edit all the old chapters of this story. I like the idea and the spirit I created, by the story needs a little work. All the chapters should be edited today since there isn't much of the story yet.**

 **moonfur30 : I actually forgot about this story a while ago, but you review made me want to fix it up and update it, which I plan on doing in the future.**

 **The Earth Spirit**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _1800's_**

Bright green eyes flashed open. Slightly tanned arms and hands twitched in movement, but didn't move much, the girl's short brown haired-head moved to look around and saw her body incased in earth, dirt and twigs. She looked to be in her late teens. Maybe 17 or 18, 19 being the oldest. Frowning, the girl lighted up with a grunt and the dirt and earth left her, some twigs clinging to her clothes and skin. The girl frowned again, wondering where she was and how she got there. She stood up, the dirt and earth still clinging to her.

She looked down and saw she was in a dress that was blue and a little below knee length with shoes that were like flats and colored white. They were white colored, but had dirt and grime attached. Where was she? She didn't know, nor did she remember much. She looked around her and tilted her head to the side in confusion from what she saw was in front of her. What was that?

A brown curved sled was sitting on the damp muddy ground, small, but big enough for her. Also, it had two strong pieces of twine attached to the top for steering. Eyes widening in curiosity, she crouched close to it and touched the curved part, blinking back in shock when dirt and earth coated the sled. Blinking at the yard-long wooden thick pole on it, she picked it up, the pole going from a wooden color to earthy brown with deep roots circling it. She felt this was important, this brown pole and kept it to her.

She's still didn't know where she was. Climbing on the sled, it jolted and she yelped. "Woah, there!"

Her voice was slightly low, but high enough to show she was female. She grinned at it, seeing a layer of dirt still on her and her sled, she inhaled and said. "Sled, take me away!"

With another yelp, the sled took off in the air, making the girl clutch to the strings in shock. "Woah, too fast."

If anything, the sled sped up until it crashed to the ground and another yelp came from the girl as she flew out and landed on the ground. She shook her head with a groan and looked around. She saw people and grinned, women, children and men were walking around. Clad in dresses, vests, trousers and even clothes nicer than that. Her sled floated behind her and she asked. "Hey, Miss? Can you help me?"

Her cheeks puffed up as the lady walked passed her. She went to a man, who smoking on a pipe, the smoke curling in the air. "Hey, excuse me, sir? Can you tell me where I am?"

He just walked ahead, ignoring her. Her eyes narrowed at him and she spun around, her sled following. She was getting worried, why wasn't anyone paying attention to her? Couldn't they see her asking for help? She walked in front of a boy who was talking to a little girl that looked like him. "Hey, kids! Can you help me?"

She looked at them hopeful and the boy tapped the little girl slightly on the shoulder. "Come on! I'll race you to Mama!"

"Hey, no fair, brother!"

The girl covered in dirt gasped in pain as they both ran through her. She gasped again and clutched a hand to her chest in pain. It hurt, they walked through her, it was cold, hurt more the more she thought about it, why couldn't they see her!?

She felt tears fill her eyes, what's going on. A hard shove made her look with blurry eyes at the sled. She sniffed and jumped on, choking out, clutching the yard-long staff to her chest. "Sled, let's get out of here!"

The brown sled obeyed the command and zooming away into the night sky. The girl choked on a cry and rubbed her eyes asking. "What's going on? Who am I?"

She kept her head down as the sled slowed down and slowly drifted in the sky. The girl's knuckles tightened on the wooden pole. Her head snapped up in surprise as light hit her. She looked up to see the full moon, shining on her. She frowned, why she did she look at it? Then sudden a loud thought hit her mind.

" **I am Man in Moon; you are Ceres Dust, the Earth Spirit."**

The girl now named Ceres gasped in shock and looked around, someone does sees her! "W-what does that mean?"

" **You are Earth Spirit; the Man in Moon makes it so."**

Then the voice was gone and no matter how much Ceres begged and pleaded, Man in Moon didn't answer her back.

And this was when Ceres Dust, the Earth Spirit was born.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **1835**

It was a good couple of decades since Ceres Dust was born. She had gotten used to things around her and worked her sled really well. A lonely 3 and a half decades, but nothing happened, during the summer and spring she made crops have better soil and last longer till winter where the cold was too much even for her soil.

She could also make flowers grow faster and the Earth's dirt and weeds were at her command. With her sled, she went around the world plenty of times and seen everything. She changed from what she used to go around in. Instead of the dress, she walked around in rich brown trousers, straw sandals and a deep green shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows with a dark brown scarf that wrapped around her neck.

She liked it better than that dress and shoes anyway. As for right now, she was drifting in the air by her sled as she just laid in it on her back and looked up at the sky. It was around the time of Summer, almost going into Fall.

The Summer spirit, Alric was doing his job or that's what Ceres thought. She never met the seasonal spirits, Fall, Spring, Summer or Winter. She wasn't a seasonal spirit, just elemental. She was lonely, but she never met them. She seen some lower and higher spirits. Sandman spreading his dream sand, Cupid (though he was a bit strange) and other less known spirits. But she never actually talked to them, she didn't want to and apparently, Sandman couldn't talk.

Ceres rubbed a hand through her hair, which was still short. As she was always covered in a thin layer of dirt on her skin and clothes, dirty and long hair was annoying. Her staff was on her lap, the color as rich brown as it was 35 years ago. "Time to go down."

The sled sped down without a warning and Ceres laughed in surprise, turning from her back to sitting with her legs crossed. "Hey, Sled! You're just messing me with, aren't ya?"

Almost in answer, the sled dashed to the right quickly, making her grab the ropes tightly, as it touched the ground. She glared at the sled, now on the ground. "Your always messing with me."

It bumped her and she laughed again. She whistles as she walked past the crops, lightly touching them and making the soil richer, giving them a longer grow time. She did this with all the crops in the area she was at, grabbing a ripe tomato, which she munched on. She walked until she was at an empty rich field, farther from the crop fields. She fell back on her behind and continued to eat the red food in her hand.

"Ceres Dust."

Ceres looked to see who called her. A man about at the age range of 20 was in a green button-down shirt, and black pants with brown boots along with his light green short cropped hair.

A woman around the same age next to him had long curly light brown hair that reached mid back along with an orange knee length dress and warm brown boots, a little lighter color than the man's.

Both of them were staring right at her. Ceres' eyes widened. "You can see me?"

Their faces were blank, but after a nod, Ceres grinned and dropped the tomato, jumping to her feet and keeping her pole behind her back, on a little holster she made a couple of decades ago. She walked over, excited at having her first conversation ever where others could actually answer her back. "Hello, I'm Ceres Dust, but you already know that."

Ceres held her hand out as she seen people do and they stared at her. Ceres pulled her hand back. What did they want? She frowned as she noticed they were spirits and not humans, powerful too. Ceres asked. "Who are you?"

The green haired one spoke up. "Alric, known as the Summer Spirit."

Ceres eyes widened as she looked at him and the girl spirit said. "Flora, the Fall Spirit."

Ceres eyes widened more, why would 2 of the major seasonal spirits come to see her? Alric scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ceres Dust, you are messing with our seasons."

Ceres blinked. "What are you talking about?" Did they just come here to yell at her?

Flora scowled. "The landfills and dirt that you been covering the ground with during fall, summer and spring."

She scratched her cheek and said. "I don't see a problem, my powers are a bit difficult to control, but my earth powers don't hurt anyone."

Alric seemed to growl. "You destroy my flowers! Your heavy mud cripples most plant life and beautiful flowers, hiding the bloom."

She hunched my shoulders as she glared at them. For her first conversation with living beings, they're horrible. That is what they're mad about? She barely does anything to them!

Ceres's furrowed her eyebrows and said. "Then just use your power to make flowers bloom over my earth."

Flora stepped up, her curly hair shaking along with her head. "We shouldn't have to, my leaves are covered in mud, that filth hiding my leaves as they fall and change colors."

Ceres said. "I help the crops, making them live longer until winter."

Alric sneered. "Yes, you're still not as bad as that Jack Frost, but you need to control your powers."

Flora nodded. "Even if you help crops, you destroy everything else!"

Ceres snapped, angry. "I do not! You are making a big deal out of nothing."

"Look behind you then!" Ceres rolled her eyes at Alric and did what he said.

The fields she put earth over covered flowers, some crops and even the tops of some trees, along with some where she was sitting. That's not her fault, a small bit of dirt followed her everywhere. She looked back at them. "I'm the Earth Spirit, it's my job."

Ceres wished the first spirits she really talked to didn't act like this, though she's fine with it…at least she's not alone.

"You are not needed, your just some earth spirit that gets in the way of more important spirits."

Ceres flinched as she glared at Flora. Alric said. "You have no purpose, Ceres Dust. No reason to be a spirit, you're a mistake."

Ceres winced this time; that was one of her biggest fears, like Man in Moon made a mistake making her what she was. Ceres begged and question the moon every night for the past 50 years, but got no answer. "I won't." Ceres was stiff on that; she would not stop doing what she did when no one was harmed.

Alric glared. "You give me no choice then."

Ceres rolled my eyes. "What are you talkin-"

Ceres screamed out in pain as hit pain her lower arm. He just threw fire at her! Ceres held the spot as she clenched her teeth and stumbled away. He leaned closer and Ceres saw another fire ball in his palm. "S-sled, now!"

Her sled was waiting at her command and lifted her in the air, zooming away from them in the sky, missing the fire and strong winds aimed for her. She moved her hand from the burn and looked to see a red burn across her arm. Ceres winced and tucked her arm close to her chest, even if she was alone, even if it was just her with no one else, she would minimize time with the other seasonal spirits, because no doubt the winter and spring spirits were just as bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around the time of 1905 when Ceres Dust saw and met Jack Frost. It was well into the fall about October, almost the time of Halloween (Ceres made sure to keep away from Flora at this time) and Ceres did what she did best, by spreading her earthen dirt to crops and dead grass and things like that.

Well, she just finished up a touch up of crops for an old farming family in Burgess, a small town when she turned to see someone went by them and have frosted them over. She knew it had to be a spirit or immortal. She frowned as she floated on her sled. She did it to help people and whoever did this, harmed them and stopped a supply of food. She floated slightly above ground and hopped down.

Being alive for 100 years prepared her for dealing with spirits. She saw a boy and figured it might be the spirit that did this. She called out. "Hey, you!"

She looked to see the boy around her physical age with blue eyes and shaggy white hair. He was shoeless, with pale skin, and an elfish face. He was wearing an oversized blue hoodie with some frost clinging to it, like the way earth dirt clung to her. Brown pants like her's except they had frost on them too and they stopped and didn't reach his ankles like her's did. He looked at her shocked for a moment. "Hey, uh…"

Ceres frowned. "Why'd you do that to those crops, people need them."

The boy looked around with a grimace, sitting on the ground. "Sorry, I didn't know, I crashed."

Ceres knew how that feels; sometimes she falls out of her sled. Ceres nodded and walked forward, holding out her hand. He blinked and then grabbed it. Ceres shivered at the cold from him, but pulled him up and flexed her hand. It wasn't even as close as bad as when the humans walked through her. She stuck her hand out again. "Ceres Dust, the Earth Spirit."

His eyes widened again, but he smirked and shook her hand. "Jack Frost, Winter Spirit at your service."

Ceres's eyes were wide, so this was Jack Frost? He's not bad like that other 2 seasonal spirits she met. Ceres took her hand back and said. "Oh, you're not bad like the Fall and Summer spirits."

He made a face. "Oh, you met them."

Ceres nodded and looked up to see it was night time. Ceres tightened her scarf over her neck. "Well, just be careful with the crops, these people really need them."

He nodded, frost covering his cheeks making her grin. He rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. With another snicker, Ceres took off in her sled after fixing the crops again so they wouldn't freeze over. She leaned back on the curved part, looking at the dark night of the sky. Ceres grimaced as a colored leaf smacked her in the face; that was so on purpose. Flora was annoying. Jack Frost isn't so bad, not as bad as the spirits made him. He had uncontrollable powers like her so she couldn't really get mad.

Not after she was burned for the same thing. Ceres looked up and wondered who else she would meet. Ceres yawned as she saw yellow sand shaped like the Earth float over her head. She floated down, the Sand Earth following her. She let the sled land on a wet patch of grass in a field. She saw Sandman doing his job. He saw her and let out a wink, she grinned at him and sand bumped into her, making her fall asleep.


	2. The Guardians

**Earth Spirit**

 **This was edited on 6/24/17**

 **Chapter 2**

Ceres Dust lived a long 200 years. Though, as an immortal, some of the years sometimes blended together. In that time, she met 3 out of the 4 Guardians. Ceres knew of the Guardians before she hit her 20th year, they're very famous in the spirit world and the human one (even if the humans didn't know they were Guardians.) Ceres knew they were called the _Guardians of Children_.

They were the 4 spirits everyone one believed in (mostly kids). Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and the Easter Bunny. Ceres of course knew things that the believers didn't. That Santa Claus was actually a large white bearded Russian sounding man named North and there was no Misses Claus, just some rumor people made up.

The Tooth Fairy was just named Tooth. From what she heard and seen, she never left her home and had little fairies collect teeth instead of the Tooth Fairy herself. She doesn't know what she really looks like in person, considering she never met her.

The Sandman or Sandy as he was called was a short older looking man with a gold body and hair on either side of his head. He didn't talk either and Ceres sometimes waved to him when she was gliding around on her sled. He was nice and waved back happily as he worked his sand all over the world.

Then of course there was the Easter Bunny or as he is known by, Bunny. As Ceres had seen, he was a foul tempered, 6 foot one inch bunny with a Australian accent and an higher than thou attitude concerning his holiday or that's what she thought anyway.

As for when she met the Guardians…

Sandy was the first. In 1840, she traveled from West Virginia to England, what could she say, she loved the soil there and the United States of America have been recovering for a couple of decades. The Revolutionary War, Ceres thought it was called a couple of decades before she was born it happened, around the late 1700's or that's what she heard.

Anyway, she was drifted along on her sled, bored. She already spread soil for crops and even made some thick mud puddles for some boys to play in, the sun was going down and she drifted past a couple of churches and some tall buildings and a castle.

She turned on her stomach and kicked her legs behind her, holding her chin on the crossed arms resting on the curved part of her sled. She chuckled when she saw the boys throwing each other in the mud and just being a mess all over. They were yelled at by their mothers and forced to come inside. It made her laugh as they grumbled and whined when they were forced inside.

Ceres grinned and went to lie on her back. She blinked at the sand floating above her. She raised a hand through it and her eyes brightened when a dolphin, danced around her. It made her a little tired, but nothing too bad. She seen the sand around at night, but never knew where it came from. She looked and frowned in confusion at what she saw.

It was a golden short man surrounded by sand, he was sending all over the place. Tilted her head to the side, she glided closer and her eyes widened when he actually looked at her. "Y-you can see me?"

He smiled and gave her a nod. Ceres blinked at the kind expression on his face. She talked with him or more like she talked and he nodded and shook his head. Finally, pointed at the sand and looked pointedly at his sand. Her eyes widened. "Oh, I guess you have to go, uh…"

He nodded with another warm smile and made his sand spell out the word _Sandy._

She nodded. "Ok, bye then…I'm Ceres Dust."

He nodded and with a wave of sand, he was gone. Sighing sadly, Ceres dust looked at the night sky and glided away…Even if she met a spirit, she never got actually talk to anyone and it upset her.

Meeting North was something of a strange thing, she was around Christmas around in Florida when there was no snow. She saw him in 1854, but didn't say anything except to gape in shock. It was the Santa Claus. She didn't want to go up to him though, she was wary of other spirits even if she was lonely.

She was just was watching and hiding behind palm trees as he dropped off presents, laughing jollily all the way. After a while, she was about to leave and turned away when she heard. "Ha! Who there?"

Ceres froze with wide eyes and turned to see North leaning on his seat from his sleigh, staring at her. Ceres gripped the ropes on her sled tightly, her nails digging into her palms. He was an older man with a long white beard and red suit. Within a couple of blinks, she zoomed off.

North just tilted his head to the side and chuckled loudly to himself as he got ready to shake his globe, calling for Australia. As the winds grew, he said. "What strange spirit. Oh well, time to go now."

With these words, North zoomed off into his portal to finish his rounds.

Meeting with the Easter wasn't fun either. Worse than the other times, but not as bad as in the 1850's when she met the other 2 seasonal spirits. It was Easter Sunday of 1971 when she met the Easter Bunny. It was raining a little in Kansas since a tornado hit a little while ago and the storms were still hitting, but they slowed down by Sunday to just a small rain.

Anyway, Ceres was wandering around early on the grounds where the kids would collect eggs. She glimpsed the Easter Bunny, but never really looked at him. She knew he was huge, kangaroo sized, which made her laugh. Kids thought of the Easter Bunny as a small fluffy bunny that gave eggs all over. That must be funny looking at him and seeing how big he was.

So, the kids were running around (the ones that didn't have church) and looking bored. She walked closer, her sled gliding next to her, a couple of inches above the ground. One flopped down. He had brown hair and grey eyes. He looked to be about 9 or 10 years old. "Man, I'm bored!"

Another boy with stark red hair huffed and sat next to him. "Yeah, I know! The Easter hunt doesn't start for another hour!"

A blond-haired girl with waist length hair and blue eyes with a knee length skirt and long sleeve shirt sighed. "John, what do you except us to do?"

The red-haired boy scrunched up his nose. "I don't know!"

She rolled her eyes. "What, play in the mud or something?"

John and the brown-haired boy grinned at her and she shook her head in disgust. "No way, that's gross!"

The brown-haired boy whined. "Come on, Steph!"

John smirked and got up. "Eh, she's just scared and a chicken."

Her eyes turned into a glare. "Johnathan Rogers! Shut your mouth!"

Ceres chucked and laughed at them and suddenly had an idea. She called. "Come on, Sled! I have an idea!"

It ran into her legs, making her yelp and used the ropes to go toward small mud puddles and pulled out her staff, her right hand in the middle. She pointed it toward the mud and watched as they grew wetter and larger, a couple almost filling the area. She grinned and hopped down. Slamming her staff head onto the ground, it sunk in a bit.

She then called water from the ground. She had to concentrate a bit harder doing this and then expanded the mud so that she created larger mud puddles all over the area. She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "That was fun!"

She put her staff back behind her back. She saw kids running into the puddles and playing, messing with the mud. Little sisters get splashed by big brothers, boys playing and girlish screeching from friends and crushes as they got dirty. Younger girls squealing in joy.

It made Ceres happy, seeing all the joy she can cause with her powers. She knew she wasn't that joyful as a spirit, she was grounded to dirt and the Mother Earth. She was hovering a little bit above all the chaos and laughter. She closed her eyes with another grin. Her eyes opened when she heard a high voice yell. "I can't see any eggs!"

The other kids were yelling the same things. Her joy crashed down when there was crying, yelling and arguing instead of the happiness she brought. She looked around with wide eyes. "W-what happened?"

She stood up and brought her staff, waving at the mud. It made her frown when all she did was spread the wet substance around. Her eyes furrowed in unhappiness. She didn't want this to happen! The parents came around and stopped the kids from searching, saying there was still next year.

The parents of all the kids said that the eggs were too deep in the puddles and the Easter Bunny was not coming this year, but he would be here the next year, that's what the parents kept on saying to this dirty and disappointed kids. Ceres shook her head in worry. She wondered what she should do. She then decided what to do and decided to leave. She walked toward her sled and heard a strangely accented voice yell before she could get on it. "Now, wait one moment, Shelia!"

She turned to look at someone who was at least 6ft tall. He was furry and had green eyes, which were narrowed and looked furious. Ceres frowned at the look aimed at her. "Huh, what?"

She knew this was the Easter Bunny. He scowled. "Look at what ya did!"

She looked around even if she didn't have to. She rubbed a hand through her hair and gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I'm really sorr-"

"Sorry? Ya think that will make this better?"

She lost the grin as he looked to be getter madder. "No, it was an accident."

He rolled his eyes. "Ah'm _so_ sure about that, it's Easter."

This time it was Ceres that rolled her eyes. "Like I don't know that, listen one town of people not believing in the Easter Bunny isn't a big deal."

He sneered and seemed angrier as he moved closer. "How would ya know that, when no one believes in you? I swear yer almost worse than that winter spirit!"

Ceres hunched back and glared at him. No matter what she said, he would act the same. He shook his fist around in anger and Ceres flinched back. Memories of other spirit attacking her in anger made her freeze. The Easter Bunny was a lot stronger than them, if he attacked her…

He put his hand down and growled, shaking his head. "Alric was right about ya. Just get out of here."

Her eyes narrowed farther, her disappearing and turning into anger. "What? I'm not going to do that!"

He growled again and faster than she could blink, grabbed the front of her scarf in his paw and said, bringing her closer. "Get outta here, _mate_."

His tone struck a bit of fear from before in her and he then let her go. She moved away from him and couldn't help but glare. Hoping on her sled, she whispered. "Bring me to Minnesota, Sled."

Though she was turned around, she could feel his green eyes staring and burn into her back. Clenching the robes tightly in her fists, she raced toward the state, leaving the muddy ground and a fuming Easter Bunny behind.

The Guardians, she knew wouldn't have much to do with her, she wasn't important enough. Unlucky enough for her or lucky (depending on who you asked), the Man in Moon had others plans...


	3. The Guardians Meet

**The Earth Spirit**

 **The last edit finished on 6/24/17**

 **Chapter 3**

The Easter Bunny was annoyed with North once again. Easter is soon (his one day) and North called him in. True, he called Sandy and Tooth here too, but it was _Easter_ , for Man in Moon's sake. Whatever he called them in for, Bunny hoped for North's sake that it would be good and worth his time.

Sandy was happy as always and didn't mind too much about heeding North's call to the Pole. He didn't need to spread the dreams the way he did, but he loved to travel the world and do it anyway. Like Tooth, he could stay in his palace if he wanted to.

Tooth wanted to be back with her little fairies, but she figured whatever North had to say, it had to be important. After all, why else would he use the Guardian Signal. She hoped it was done with soon, she did want to get back to her little fairies, new children seemed to be losing their teeth quickly this time of year.

North had a feeling whatever was happening, if it was Pitch Black or not, something needed to be done and that was why he called the Guardians to the Pole. He could feel it in his gut and his gut was almost never wrong. Maybe at the Christmas party of '32, but he doesn't talk about that.

North led the other three Guardians with him and of course Sandy had his favored eggnog. Bunny was scowling at him, but he usually was, for the Easter Bunny, he was pretty grumpy. But don't tell him that, his rants tended to go on and on. "I know, I know. I wouldn't have called you hear unless it was serious." He looked at them all seriously and pointed downward. "The Boogeyman was here, down at the Pole!"

Tooth fluttered above their heads and gasped. "Pitch? Pitch Black? He was here?" Complete shock was in her tone.

North nodded. "Yes, there was black sand covering the Globe."

Bunny, wearing a skeptical expression hopped forward. "W-w-what do you mean, black sand?"

North raised his hand. "And a shadow!"

Bunny, looking more annoyed as North explained, stopped him from saying anything else. "Hold on, hold on. I thought you said you saw Pitch?"

North gained a sheepish expression and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, not exactly."

Bunny snorted. "Not exactly!? Can you believe this guy?!"

He looked to Sandy, who only shrugged as a question mark made out of sand rose above his head.

Bunny rolled his eyes and started to paint an egg. "Yeah, tell me about it, Sandy."

North moved forward. "Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it...in my belly."

Bunny glared as he turned on his heel and faced him. "Wait, hold on a minute. You mean to summon me here 3 days before Easter because of your belly!? If I did this to you 3 days before Christmas-"

"But Bunny, Easter is not Christmas."

Bunny laughed to himself as he hopped toward North, an argument already on his tongue. They moved away from the other two Guardians. "I have 2 million eggs to finish up!"

"No matter how much you paint, is still egg."

"I'm dealing with perishables. You got all year to prepare!"

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?"

"Why are you always such a blowhard?!"

As they bickered and Tooth fluttered around, Sandy was trying to get their attention, but as he was mute, they didn't hear anything.

Tooth gotten in between them and North said. "Tooth, can't you see we're trying to argue?"

She rolled her eyes skyward. "Sorry, forgot some of us only get to work one night a year, am I right, Sandy?"

Bunny was trying to convince North's that they gotten rid of Pitch Black in the dark ages. Fed up, Sandy took the elf close by him and shook him by the hat, make a ringing noise, dropping the poor elf when they looked his way. He pointed toward the window with the moon and North exclaimed. "Ahh! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

Sandy glared at him, sand blowing out of his ears. North looked back to the Moon in Moon. "Long time old friend! What is big news?"

Moonlight shined on the flooring they stood around, a circle surrounded by for spaced out triangles. They froze in shock as a shadow of a man with a sharp face and spiky hair showed. Bunny looked at North, still shocked. "It is Pitch."

He patted his belly with a meaningful look and looked toward the Man in Moon. "Manny, what must we do?"

The circle on the floor caved in and split apart and a crystal rose from above. The moonlight around the crystal grew bright until it was almost blinding.

Tooth said. "Uh, guys, do you know what this means?"

North smiled, amazed. "He's chosen a new Guardian."

Bunny drew back. "What, why?"

North replied. "Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help."

Bunny scoffed at the mere idea. "Since when do we need help?"

A picture formed as they wondered who the new chosen would be. Bunny chanted over and over for it not to be the Groundhog. Two people were back to back, but they spun around so that the Guardians could see them.

They looked at them surprised. One had a half-hooded face with a shepherd's crook in one hand and the other figure was a girl around the same physical age as the boy with an old looking sled at her side and a pole on the other. She had bright green eyes and short brown haired like dirt, but like rich dirt, not filthy looking. She had slightly tanned skin with dark brown pants, long sleeve green shirt that stopped at the elbows, straw sandals and a faded brown scarf around her neck.

North's eyes widened. "Oh, It's Jack Frost and Ceres Dust."

Tooth's little fairies swooned. Bunny raised his hands. "I take it back, the Groundhog's fine."

Tooth frowned. "Wait? But two spirits? Manny never gives more than one when he choices Guardians."

Sandy tilted his head to the side, wondering the same thing while North only shrugged. "Who knows? Man in Moon picks two this time."

Tooth looked them over. "As long as they help to protect the children."

Bunny snapped angrily. "Jack Frost?! He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water ponds and mess with my egg hunts! Ceres Dust is no better! She lets her powers take control and dirtify everything, everything she goes around or near, she doesn't care! They're both irresposible, selfish-"

North smiled. "...Guardian."

"They are many things, but they are not _Guardians."_

Sandy pointed at the Man in Moon and then pointed at Ceres Dust and Jack Frost. As Bunny ranted and Tooth twittered about, North loudly clapped his hands together, halting all conversation in that moment. They looked at him, and Bunny was still annoyed.

"Manny choose them for Guardians, so they're Guardians, no problem with it."

Sandy went along with it and Tooth smiled with bright teeth, mumbling something about 'teeth and snow'. Bunny grumbled, but looked up at the Man in Moon and seemed to agree.

North walked a bit to the right before moving back toward them, a hand going down his beard. "So, I say Bunny looks for Jack and-"

"Wait, hold on! What?"

North fixed him with a look. "Yes, you Bunny look for Jack-boy and Sandy will bring Ceres Dust here."

Sandy shrugged his shoulders, a happy face made out of sand above his head. While Bunny grumbled, but went to do it anyway. North called. "By the way, Bunny. Use sack for transportation. Use Yeti's."

Bunny gave a smirk and nodded in agreement. Two of the furry Yeti's followed the Easter Bunny. Sandy saluted from a sandy hat and disappeared out the window in his favored sand airplane, a sand helmet used for safety.

/ / / / / /

As Bunny went to use North's sack approach for Jack, Sandy looked for the Earth Spirit. She usually picked the United States of America or England for her usual home or resting place. He flew to one of the many places he knew she might be.

Down by the rancher parts of Wisconsin. Where the farms and horses were, since she didn't have crops to help as she did centuries ago. He saw her floating on her sled, smiling at something. It was nighttime. She was a couple of feet off the ground. He looked to see a child, around the age of 10 by himself, playing in a heavy mud puddle.

He was by himself, which was strange for children and that it was late at night, but he seemed to be enjoyed himself. He was dressed a bit poorly. In tattered jeans and a simple t-shirt, his torn brown boots and socks rested off to the side.

Ceres Dust frowned when she felt someone above her. She started when she saw Sandy in a sand airplane with a helmet on. She raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled nonetheless. The Sandman was kind to her and she enjoyed his company.

Sandy smiled back and spelled 'sorry'. She tilted her head to the side, a confused expression covering her face. Her eyes widened in shock when he sprinkled sleep sand near her, she went to move and the sand barely missed her. She blinked tiredly, a slight amount went near her, she shook her head. "What the big deal, Sandman?"

What did she do to warrant this? She steered to the right, missing another burst of sand. He showed her 4 faces, 1 of which she didn't recognize. But she got it... "Guardians?"

He nodded cheerfully and grabbed the curled part of her sled with a sand whip and she yelped as she was pulled closer. She went behind her back to grab her pole, but she already fell asleep on her sled with a sigh. She curled on her side, holding the staff against her shoulder and stomach. Sandy used the whip to tie it on his plane and headed toward the Pole. He used another sand whip to tie her middle to the sled. He hoped Bunny brought Jack Frost to the Pole by the time they got there.

He worried what Pitch Black would have in store of them.


End file.
